The Unanticipated
by Kiki84
Summary: Althea Blackwood, a young girl with a dark past that has been in coma for years; Soon after waking up she begins a new lifestyle with out the people she loves the most. Time later it comes to her a forced marriage and a life she did not chose of... What if this all happens for a reason? What if what you thought was your life...really wasn't? -
1. Before: Start

READ! BEFORE YOU START!

Since many of you, like myself, are very lazy to read the summary given to you before adding the story I will give it to you here.

Please read the summary and the warnings. It is very important. Now with that said, proceed:

——————————————

Althea Blackwood, a young girl with a dark past that has been in coma for a while. Soon after waking up she begins a new lifestyle with out the people she loves the most. Time later it comes to her a forced marriage and a life she did not chose of...

What if this all happens for a reason?

What if what you thought was your life...really wasn't?

\--

PLEASE STOP AND READ THIS WARNINGS!

️ This story contains:

️Explicit words (A.K.A a lot of cussing) 

️mature content (sexual content) 

️plot twists and hangovers 

️suicide, anxiety, depression and low self esteem behavior. 

️rape, murder and gore description. 

Please if you find anything disturbing in this story and you think I should of warned ahead of time, please DM me so I take action on this. 

ℹ️This is supposed to be a funny, awkward with a lot of "sour life taste" story. 

If wish to re-upload content, please give me full credit. 

️I merely edited the cover in this story but all images used are from google (and there respective owners, which I do not know). All inspiration comes from horror movies and a lot of fucked up life expectancies. (Expect the romance part) All credits of the story are mine and which I wish are respected. 

‼️Also after this story is published, there will be a lot of updates and editing in this story along the way. There might be some grammar errors I do not notice at first but hopefully my readers do alert me of such errors. 

With that said, enjoy the story!

Please follow me for more updates and new stories I would be publishing later on if you like this one. I really hope this one succeeds because my self esteem is going now very low...

—————

Enjoy the story. Any comments that have to do with the story are welcome. They are all welcome to me. In my opinion a person will never learn if it is not open minded to everything. This is actually my 4th try in a story. I think I might delete it later if my emotions don't overcome me. 

Enjoy. Have a wonderful day or night. If you read this in midnight when your family is sleeping... I feel you fam. make sure you don't make to much noise :)

Bye


	2. 1) Prologue: Reciprocate

I)Prolouge: Reciprocate

••••

5:38pm

"Reciprocate, meaning experience the same (love,liking or affection) for someone as that person for oneself"

"Evangeline what are you reading?"

"I don't know, some how I feel strange today. As if I'm missing something so I'm looking up weird definitions."

"Huh? You are being strange lately."

"Metempsychosis, the supposed transmigration at death of the soul of a human being or animal into a new body of the same or a different species."

"... okay Evangeline. I'm going to leave you here in the library and while I'm going to the club. *wiggles eyebrows*"

"Okay see you."

sight *

9:50pm

"Evangeline we close at 10 remember?"

"Oh sorry Mrs.Williams, I'm on my way out."

"Goodbye"

As the door closes behind me, the freezing cold air of winter hugs me. I blow into my palms while rubbing them. Still. Calm. Numbness. I don't remember the last time I felt an emotion. Sure, I have friends but I don't feel so connected towards them. Connected? What is being connected?

I head to the bus stop. 'Metro bus stop'... I hummed while I leaned to the cold glass. I grab my phone to check the time. '10:03 pm' as soon as I turned it on it died.

Snow flakes start to fall. I step out of the bus stop and I flake fell into my cold nose tip. I started feeling a strong grip in my stomach. My legs tingled and my heart started hurting. Is this pain? No, fear? Excitement? Excited or what?

I look around me to see if anything is causing it.

I see behind me...

There he was...

Butterflies bloomed as early spring. The cold has vanished into pure warmth. I felt tears building up but I cleaned them.

I head over to him.

Slowly.

My legs were shaking.

My finger tips cold as ice.

Yet, my chest hot as summer.

"Hello."His husky deep voice echoed in my mind.

I've never felt this happy of hearing someone... why am I feeling this? Who is he?

"H-hello" I stuttered for the first time in my life. I smiled and stretched my hand for a handshake.

"My name is Evangeline."

"I'm Tristan."

All this time...


	3. II) Inception: K-Kiss

II) Inception: K-Kiss

——————-

"Getting late for a meeting, need to run" he said.

He had left without giving me a goodbye kiss. I feel so sad and disappointed.

"Mommy! Can I call daddy? He forgot to give me a goodbye kiss!" I exclaim.

"Sure Sandy, here make sure to be quick. We have to go to school and I have to go to work."

I called him and said "Daddy you forgot to give me a goodbye kiss", I whined.

"I'm sorry sweetheart", he apologized. His voice being soft and gentle. He never raised his voice to me. Our bond as father and daughter was strong. "It's Okay Daddy. Bye Bye"

I grabbed my backpack and lunchbox and head out the door. My mom was grabbing her keys when I opened the door and saw my father getting out of his car. I was so happy, I couldn't believe my Dad came all the way back to give me a goodbye kiss. I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Sandy." He kissed my cheek and hugged me. "It's okay Daddy! Your here now."

"How about I take you to school in your first day?" He suggested. Oh, how I wished I had said no. How I wished I had never call him to tell me goodbye... "okay! Can I mommy?" I asked my mother. "Arnold don't you have a meeting? Won't you get late?" My Mom asked. "I already called saying I would be late due to traffic" my dad smiles and winks at me letting me know it was a lie. "Fine. Call me when you guys arrive."

We hopped in the car and I sat in the front seat with my dad for the first time. "Are you excited on your first day of school?" He asked. "Yep! Daddy can we go buy McDonalds first? I want a chocolate smoothie!"

"Sure thing sweetheart. I'll get a coffee for myself too." He added.

I was eating a chocolate chip cookie that my mom had added in my lunchbox. "Want some daddy?" I asked while placing the cookie in front of him. "Um not right now sweetie I'm driving." He says while looking down on me.

I don't really know how everything happened. It was all too quick. I kept insisting on him to get a bite of a cookie I made with mom. By the time I realize what had happened, a eighteen wheel trailer had hit us. I had forgotten to wear my seatbelt, my father to protect me took his off and covered me as a body shield. The trailer was carrying gallons of hydrofluoric acid. The acid had slipped off doe to the car crash; My father who was protecting me, died in an instant from a sever hit in the skull, his back with forth-degree burns from the acid.

After the incident, I was in coma for 3 years. At the age of 11, I woke up from my slumber. I was told of the accident and the death of my father. Due to the shock and the coma I had forgotten how to speak; I now suffer of stuttering. At the age of 12, I was told my mother Sandra Valencia Blackwood commit suicide two years back. She had gone through a sever case of depression and had lost all hopes in me. She could not handle the lost of her daughter and husband at the same time. My aunt Rosemary Blackwood, sister of Dad became my guardian since then. It had now been 6 years since the death of my father and 5 of my mother.

The day before was my 16th birthday.

"Althea it's time to go." My aunt said. We are now standing in front of both my parents graves. Today is there death anniversary; it is also my first day in highschool.

"Althea let's go! We are going to be late!" She demanded. I hate school. I hate it to the core, I am only going to be made fun off and be called a freak. The school always thinks it's better to add me in the "special kids class". They are only making more of an outcast.

I glare back at my aunt, she knows I hate being called by my first name. She feels my glare and shrugs it off. I leave some flowers in my parents grave before leaving.

"I L-Lov-ve Y-ou"

We are now in the principals office. 'Mr.Brain' what the heck? His last name is Brain?! Talking about making fun off.

"Now Ms.Blackwood I assume you already know how this school functions and what will be your corresponding classes?" Mr.Brain asked. I nodded in response. "Surely you know that you will be assigned to the special class, just so you can get the extra help needed." He added. I hate when they talk to me as if I don't understand. "S-stop T-talk-ing t-to me as If-f I am r-retarded!" I demanded. I may stutter when I talk but that does not mean I am slow. My Brain function perfectly, I didn't choose to stutter. I didn't decide to forget how to talk! If I could I would of decided to forget how to breath, duh. Stupid adults.

After I received my schedule my aunt left but send me a text message minutes later.

"Behave yourself. Understood? Also I am going to work late today, I left a copy of the key under the flower pot. Please don't get in arguments or fights. I know it may seem hard but it's more hard when I hav to get pulled out of work almost everyday because of your bullshit. I get pulled out one more time and I'm fired. You can say goodbye to your phone, WIFI, allowance and etc. Bye."

Bitch. I don't even start the fights, it's just people always picking on me because they think I am weak just because I stutter. I usually get pushed around or they will throw food at me. I am not the one who start it, I swear. I can't even talk right!

"Ms. Blackwood as you can see in your schedule we assigned you to the self-contained classroom. You will spend most of your classes there. This is just for your own-"

I cut him off before he could continue with any more of his bullshit.

"C-cut the c-crap. I-I only s-stutter. G-Give m-me r-regular c-classes! I-I am no-t retard-ed!"

"Ms.Blackwood, I thought you understood the function of this school-"

"S-STOP! W-we both k-know t-that m-my I-Q is above a-average! Give me r-regular c-classes!" I demanded with more desperation. I was loosing breath, it's hard to yell. Sure I can raise my voice but yelling takes a lot of effort for me still.

Mr.Brain looks at me in shocked, he knows I am right. My IQ is above average students, (145-154) I take collage advance classes. Being in coma for 3 years somehow helped me comprehend the world better. What can I say... I am a weird case.

"Alright Ms.Blackwood but due to the law you must receive speech clases. You will still have Self-contained classes but not for 3 periods but one. You will only have one elective you choose from and have regular college courses. If you are to contain excelente grades for the 6 grading periods, not only will you be jumped grades next year but you may also be ceded from receiving any more special needs clases. Of course all of your Aunt agrees to this and you are shown improvement. Do we have a deal?" He laid back and chuckle at his proposal. Is he underestimating me? No, his provoking me. It will be clearly stupid to decline his offer but also idiotic to accept such an easy trap of struggles.

"We do." I stretch my arm for a hand shake to seal our deal.

"Alright then. He is your new schedule." He handed me my schedule. "Off you go." He added and shooing me off.

I look at the paper and it was fucking hell...

1st:English AP; 2nd:Calculus BC, 3rd: AP Research , 4th: AJROTC, 5th: SPN class, C lunch, 6th: Government and Politics , 7th: Forensics physics

gee thanks...

Now all I have to do is not talk at all. I'll just write a note saying I stutter and to please not make me talk... it shouldn't be to hard the teachers should understand.

Or so I thought...

\--

I finished my first chapter suckers!!!! Just kidding... I know it's bad but guys seriously I am trying. I really want to get better and I keep on feeling there bad and I'll delete them. I won't with this one. I'll give it my all until the ending! 

Please comment 

Please like 

Please vote!


End file.
